(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fire resistant ceiling furring system that provides a fire rated system by continuing to support mineral fiber insulation between furring channels and joists during heat distortion and further utilizes fire resistant ceiling panels which retard cracking and contraction from said heat, whereby said fire resistant ceiling furring system reduces heat transmission to said joists to retard harmful distortion to said joists and inhibit flame spread and heat damage to upper building portions.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Previous ceiling systems utilizing furring members for support of ceiling panels encounter the problem of concentrated heat in the board, which results in early fall-off. When such systems provide insulative material above said panels, problems have been encountered supporting the insulation. When the ceiling panels spall, crack, and contract from extreme heat, the panels disengage from the furring channels and drop the insulation material, thereby exposing upper support members to heat and flame during the early stages of a conflagration. This is clearly undesirable in that the containment of a fire to a particular floor, or room, would not take place, and heat damage and flame spread to upper building portions would quickly ensue.
Various prior ceiling systems have attempted to solve the problem of rapid heat damage to upper support joists by utilizing complex runner shapes and numerous clip components for sustaining insulative material. Such systems become cumbersome to install and require additional manufacturing steps, which increase costs accordingly. Other problems encountered involve the continuing engagement of clip members with furring members such that even upon the disengagement of ceiling panels, the clips maintain support of the furring members. Problems have also been encountered in separating the upper support members from the furring members such that heat transmission is reduced. It has been desirable to provide interconnective artifices located at relatively infrequent locations such that paths for heat transmission are reduced, while at the same time separating upper support members from ceiling panels and maintaining engagement of furring members to attain desirable one-hour and two-hour fire rated systems.
It would be highly desirable to insulate upper support members from ceiling panels below to effectuate heat insulation. However, it is concomitantly desirable to attain these goals by utilizing relatively inexpensive members facilitating simple installation procedures. It would accordingly be desirable to provide separate insulation material support separate from support for ceiling panels in which the furring members are utilized and are retained in place by interconnective members supported by the upper support members.
(3) Object of the Invention
It is a primary object of this invention to provide a fire resistant ceiling furring system that continues support for furring members and insulation material during exposure to extreme heat from below.
It is an important object of this invention to insulate and protect upper support joist members from heat damage and retard flame and heat spread to upper building portions.
It is accordingly an object of this invention to permit heat distortion of furring members while yet maintaining supportive engagement with furring clips interconnecting furring members with upper support joists.
An attendant object of this invention is to provide a continuous insulative layer between ceiling panels and upper support joists which remains in place after cracking, spalling, and disengagement of ceiling panels during early stages of exposure to extreme heat from below.